This invention relates generally to equipment for mechanics and similar technicians and more particularly to modular workstations for same.
Modern mechanics are not the dirty "grease monkies" one used to associate with automobile repair. Many are highly trained technicians with highly specialized tools including computer based diagnostic equipment. Of course, mechanics also still use some of the same old tools such as wrenches and the like as well. But the appearance of highly sophisticated equipment in the shop has resulted in the necessity of finding some way of keeping all the mechanic's tools readily accessible, yet out of the way when not needed. In addition, although the mechanic has always needed reference manuals of various sorts to assist him in his tasks, these manuals have now been supplemented by manuals related to the computer based diagnostic equipment. All of these manuals must be kept readily available, and the computer related manuals should be kept in reasonable proximity to the mechanic's input and output equipment (typically a keyboard and a cathode ray tube (CRT) respectively). Of course, these manuals should be kept out of the way when not in use, but they should also be easy to find should the need arise.
Heretofore, work furniture or workstations for the mechanic and similar technicians has not adequately meet the needs. Computer furniture is of course available for organizing computer equipment and the related manuals, but this furniture does not typically contain provisions for storing other tools such as wrenches and the like that one ordinarily associates with a mechanic. Such tools are sometimes stored in a movable cart or chest on casters, but this separate piece of equipment just adds to the clutter when not in use and takes up valuable floor space. Often the mechanic also needs some place to store his personal items while on the job. A separate locker for this purpose further adds to the clutter on the shop floor.
Currently available computer equipment furniture is also not believed to typically include sufficient work area for the mechanic to perform the mechanical chores which his job involves. Computer equipment furniture is designed for those whose job is mainly inputting and outputting information to and from the computer. The mechanic's needs are different. The computer for him is just one of many tools, and not one which normally takes up the greater part of his day. As a result, furniture designed for others does not well suit the mechanic's needs. In addition, the mechanic, unlike many other users of computers, does much of his work while standing and it would be inefficient for him to sit while using the CRT and keyboard. Currently available furniture which organizes the computer equipment for the most part does so under the assumption that the user of the equipment will be seated at the furniture.